The Body Guard
by Dcm3387
Summary: [Chap 10 up] Tori is the President's Daughter. Hunter is her Bodyguard. They have nothing in common. What happens when a twist of events, make them fall in love with each other. Will be too late by then? HunterTori R&R [Comeplete]
1. Run Away Daughter

A/N: This is an A.U Fic. They have never been rangers before, takes place after Highschool .Dustin, Shane, Cam and Tori have never met Hunter or Blake. Contains real life situation and guns and stuff. (It's in the same style writing as the fic Silence)  


  
**The Body Guard**  
  
A Hunter/Tori Fanfic  
  


**Chapter 1**: Run away Daughter  


  
Tori Hanson was sleeping silently in her room. The sheets were wrapped around her bodies as she slept peacefully in her large bed. The room was rather dark except for the sun that was trying to shine through the close curtains. Her alarm went off, echoing throughout the large room. She softly groaned and turned over to hit the loud machine. She moved her feet to the edge of the bed and stuck her feet in a pair of blue slippers. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes before standing up. The silky smooth baby blue gown dropped to the floor as she walked over to the curtain and opened it. The light shined through the room and upon her large queen size bed. She looked out onto the huge courtyard and noticed people mowing it. A large fountain was position in the middle of the yard with statues of dolphins spurting out water. Over in the corner was a in ground pool and a huge porch. She sighed and turned to exit out of her house and into the hall way where she saw a maid vacuuming the carpets. Not thinking much about it, she down the hall and opened a door. Stepping inside, she turned and closed the door before turning to face a large office room. The desk was behind a huge window that overlooked the backyard. Her father was standing there, going through some folders. He turned and noticed Tori and smiled.  
  
"Hey sleepy head. Sleep well?" He asked.  
  
Tori smiled walking over to him. She pushed herself on his desk and looked at him.  
  
"Hey Dad, working hard?"   
  
He nodded, "Yeah. I'm looking over this tax information. I mean, who thought of these things?"   
  
She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You did dad. Or should I say Mr. President?"   
  
He chuckled as she got off his desk and stood up, walking over to the window. She folded her hands together and watched the people mow the lawn. It has been 4 months since her father became president of the United States and she had to admit the new changes were an experience. When she stops and thinks about it, she can't believe she's the president's daughter. That she is living in a huge mansion. The White House.   
  
"So what are your plans for today?" He asked, taking a seat at his desk.  
  
Tori didn't glance at him, but at the courtyard still, "I'm visiting Dustin in Blue Bay Harbor."   
  
He chuckled, "Dustin eh? How is that kid doing? He's certainly a wild one."  
  
She chuckled and turned to him, clearing her bangs out of her face, "He's fine. Still into that weird motocrossing stuff."   
  
"You should bring him over to dinner. I'm sure he wouldn't say no to free food."   
  
"I'll keep that in mind." She responded.  
  
He began writing as Tori made her way to the door. She reached for the handle and opened it up. She then heard Father say something and turned around.  
  
"Be safe."  
  
She groaned, "I'm 19, dad."  
  
"Your also the president's daughter. You know the kind of people out there."  
  
"Dad. Don't send too many guards with me. It's so annoying."  
  
"Protection." He stated.  
  
Tori groaned, "Come on Dad. Don't, please!!"  
  
He sighed and picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers before looking up at her, "Fine. Just 1."   
  
Tori smiled and closed the door, making her way down the hall and back to her room. She grabbed some clothes in the dresser and went to the bathroom to wash up. A few minutes later, she walked out wearing a light blue shirt and white shorts. She exited her room and towards the outside door. Taking a step out, she was greeted by a man in black suite and black shades. He had a red tie and a hands free mic hooked to his ear.   
  
"Hey Tori. Where you off to today?"  
  
Tori smiled and started to walk down the rest of the steps with him, "Let me guess. My father assigned you to follow me huh?"  
  
He nodded, "You know him."  
  
She shook her head and laughed, "Shane. You're 20, almost turning 21. Aren't you a little old to be stalking girls?"  
  
"You can never be too old to stalk girls."  
  
They made their way to the bottom of the steps and at the edge of the drive way. Tori looked up at Shane who smiled at him. She couldn't help but chuckled a bit.  
  
"Besides." Shane added, "I'm not going to College anytime soon, and you're father gave me a cool job as your body guard. Were still friends right?"  
  
She nodded, "Well duh. I just can't believe my father hired you. I mean I wanted a guard that I knew, but I didn't mean it literally. Besides, you never have time for yourself."  
  
Shane shrugged and they headed over to the parking lot where all the cars were. Tori sighed, every time she mentioned that he never had time for himself, he would always change the subject. She was always curious, seeing how they use to go to High School together and now here he is, paid to watch her. She still remember that conversation she had months ago, how he only did it because he had nothing else to do with his life and that it was 'fun'. Tori didn't believe it, she knew that skateboarding was fun for him. Not this. It was strange how her father pulled some strings and got him on the team, everyone else was in their thirties. He was the youngest one. She turned and saw rows of standard black SUVs's were lined up in the parking lot, and a few sports cars where also parked. Shane walked past the black cars and towards a red sports car. He looked up and grinned at Tori who arched her eyebrows.  
  
"Screw those old boring black cars. Im dying to test this out. It's primed and ready for driving."  
  
She bursted out laughing and opened the door of the passenger seat and got in, "Were only going to the airport."  
  
"So we'll go with style." He laughed.  
  
Shane turned the key and the engine roared. He backed out of the parking lot and drove down the drive way and towards the gate. He nodded to the officer there and zipped out. Tori let he wind blow through her hair in the roofless sports car. Shane smiled at her as she looked at the side and at the stores. A black SUV had exited out also and slowly started to follow them. Tori looked at her side mirror and noticed it.  
  
"Dammit. He said one."   
  
Shane looked back at him and then at Tori.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as he drove, "He did?"  
  
"What orders did he give you?" She demanded.  
  
"Send at least 4 secret services to escort you to the plane and to Blue Bay Harbor."   
  
Tori groaned and looked out the window. She crossed her arms, angry that her father lied to him, after clearly saying that she wanted to have one guard. It's not the first time he did it, and it certainly wont be his last.  
  
"I hate my father." She mumbled, "Can you lose them?" She asked.  
  
"What!? Are you crazy!?"  
  
She leaned forward and begged, "Come on. I'm sick of this. I never get any alone time, he always lies to me and sends his stupid goons after me. I want freedom!" She cried.  
  
Shane turned down the street, getting closer to the destination. He glanced in his side mirror at the car that was still following and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to lose my job over this." He mumbled.   
  
Tori smiled as he took off the mic and shifted gears in the car, speeding up. The engine roared as he turned the corner, increasing speed. The car behind him was getting smaller and smaller. Tori realized that he was trying to lose the others as the wind blew violently in her face. The airport came into view and went through and found a parking spot.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Tori unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out.  
  
He nodded, "Come on. Let's go." He said getting out of the car and grabbing the mic.  
  
He could hear voices in the mic, they were trying to contact him. He turned the switch off and ran with Tori to the Private Jet. Officers were stationed around the plane they got closer to it. One of the officers walked over to him.  
  
"Ms. Hanson. Your jet is ready to take off."   
  
"Thank you." She smiled.   
  
Shane and Tori walked up the steps and into the jet. They noticed a couch against the plane wall and a table in the middle. Tori took a seat and looked up at Shane stared out the window. His cell phone was ringing in his pocket, but he ignored it. He knew who it was, and didn't want to talk to them just yet. The door of the jet closed and Shane took a seat from across Tori. He smiled to her, crossing his arms as the jet started to take off. Tori could see the SUV stopped at the gate, and the secret service was talking to the officers. The jet started to go down the airstrip faster and lifted up into the air.  
  
"Well, we made it." She chuckled.  
  
Shane nodded, "Yeah. 

* * *

Mr. Hanson was jotting down on a piece of paper as he heard the door opened. He looked up and saw a dirty blonde man walk towards his desk. He was wearing a crimson shirt and black pants. Mr. Hanson stood up and shook his hand.  
  
"Ah, so you're the new kid."   
  
He nodded, "Yeah. Thank's for giving me a chance Mr. President.  
  
Mr. Hanson chuckled, "Please. Just call me Mr. Hanson. Hunter right?"   
  
He nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Mr. Hanson turned and walked around his desk and took a seat in his chair. He pointed to an extra chair on the other side of the desk and urged him to sit.   
  
"Do you know why I have chosen you over all the other men out there?"  
  
"No, why?"   
  
"Because you're young. You see, I feel as if my daughter is more comfortable with guards near her age then like in the thirties or forties. I mean, she gets along with this kid Shane very well."  
  
Hunter leaned back on the chair and got himself comfortable, "Isn't it because they're also friends?"  
  
Mr. Hanson nodded, understanding where he was getting at. He thought for a sec, taking a drink from a cup he had nearby.  
  
"I guess you have a point."  
  
The phone ranger and he picked up and started talking. Hunter listen closely as the expression on his face changed. He stood up and hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
  
He then looked at Hunter, "Sometimes being friends can interfere with a job. I see it like this. You're around her age, so maybe you can understand her on her level. But since you're not friends with her or you don't know her. You can't run away and ditch the rest of the secret service with her if she asks."  
  
Hunter chuckled and pointed to the phone, "Is that what they just told you?  
  
He nodded as Hunter stood up. He shook the dirty blonde boy's hair chuckled.  
  
"I trust you will do well."   
  
Hunter nodded, "Yeah. Well I got to go and get suite up and get all the cool gadgets. See ya."   
  
--  
End Chapter. Read and Review.  



	2. Urn For Freedom

**The Body Guard**  


  


A Tori/Hunter fic  


  
  
**Chapter 2**: Urn for Freedom  
  
Hours had past and the jet was finally flying over the familiar city they once lived in. Shane and Tori pointed out all the spots they remembered and reflected on all the good times. The jet descended and landed on the air strip. A few minutes had past and they finally got off the ship and noticed a limousine parked in the distant. Tori grabbed Shane's hand and ran towards the vehicle. She climbed in and took a seat next to Shane.  
  
"See, I find this more fun with just a friend then a bodyguard." She stated.  
  
He nodded, "I know. But you do know that you are a target to like anything since you are the president's daughter. Protection is important.  
  
"Now you sound like my dad."   
  
The car began to move and down the street. She looked out the tinted windows as people stared at the passing limousine. She sighed, wishing she could just walk down the street like she use too. The vehicle turned and went down a neighborhood. She watched the kids play in the yards and noticed a familiar house. It was her old house that she use to live in. It looked like a small family of 4 now lives in it. She had such great memories in that house. It was really hard to leave everything behind. The vehicle passed down the street and towards a yellow two story house.   
  
"Were here." The driver spoke.  
  
Shane climbed out and kept the door open as Tori took a step out of the car. She looked around, the sun was shining on her face. She took a step forward and looked around, everything was the same. They went up the steps to the door and rang the doorbell. They stood there, waiting for an answer. After a few minutes had past and no one came to the door, Tori rang it again. Suddenly a crash and clanking sound was heard in the garage. Shane and Tori exchanged looks and walked down towards the garage door. Shane bent down and grabbed the handle, lifting the garage door up. Dustin was inside working on his moto bike, and apparently he didn't hear them. Tori stepped inside.   
  
"I'll be with you a minute." Shane informed her and closed the garage door and walked down the drive way. Tori continued deeper inside and towards the bikes and found her best friend under the bike.  
  
"Dustin?" She called out to him.  
  
He pulled out from underneath and sat up, looking at her. He was all greasy and messy. Tori giggled a bit before he stood up and grabbed a rag.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know you were coming this early." He looked around, "Or I would of cleaned up or something."  
  
She chuckled, "It's nice to see you too."   
  
Dustin cleaned his hands and tossed the rag before taking a step closer and pulling Tori in for a hug. Tori had visited Dustin every month, ever since she had left Blue Bay. He was a good friend and she wanted to keep in contact with him. He had turned down her father's offer when asking to come along with them. But he didn't want to, wanted to stay in Blue Bay and see where his riding could take him. He moved past her and cleared away all the bike parts off an old couch and took a seat. Tori walked over and sat down next to him.   
  
"So where's all your friends?" He asked.  
  
"Secret service? Oh it's just Shane this time."   
  
Dustin snickered, "Dude, how did that happen? There's a first."   
  
"Oh shut it." Tori responded and looked around the garage, " Is that you been doing all day? There's parts everywhere."  
  
Dustin climbed over the back of the couch and ducked down to grab something. Tori sat there, waiting to see what he was doing. He came back up with a bunch of papers and handed to her before sitting back down.   
  
"You know my obsession with comics and super heros right?"  
  
Tori nodded, looking threw all the paper, "Dustin? What is this?"  
  
"I got carried away and decided to write my own comic man! I mean look, your in it."   
  
He grabbed the papers out of Tori's hand and looked through them. He grabbed one of them and showed him.  
  
"Power Rangers? You got way to much free time on your hands."  
  
"But I can just picture it. You the new pink ranger. Just imagine it!"  
  
Tori chuckled, "Uh whatever. I prefer blue."   
  
The garage door opened again and Shane entered in. They turned to him and waved as he made his way over and leaned on the back of the couch.  
  
"And Shane! He can be the red ranger!"   
  
Shane arched his eyebrows, "What's he talking about?"  
  
"Oh you know Dustin. He's gone into fantasy land and is imagining us as power rangers."   
  
"Dude, power rangers don't exist" Shane reminded him.  
  
He shrugged. Shane's phone began ringing again and he pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. Tori watched as he hit the button and started talking.  
  
"Hello? Yeah. Wait, here? Already!?"   
  
Shane hung up the phone and walked to the garage window and looked out. Black SUV's were parked around the house and 4 or 5 secret service people could be seen. Shane turned around and looked at Tori.  
  
"The uh, guys are here."  
  
Tori stood up, "They followed us?"  
  
Dustin stood up and looked outside to see them. He scratched his head and turned to the others.  
  
"I got to bring you out. Your father wants you home now." He informed her.  
  
"Your not going to listen to him, are you!?" Tori quickly asked.  
  
He sighed, "I don't have a choice. It's direct orders. I can't lose the job now."  
  
Shane turned and open the garage door, letting the light shine in. Tori sighed and looked down at the ground before glancing at Dustin.  
  
"Come on Dust, if I can't stay here, your coming back with me."   
  
Dustin was going to say something when Tori walked past him and out onto the drive way. He sighed looking at his bike and then quickly ran to catch up with her. Shane walked over and started to talk to one of the guys. She stood there next to Dustin as he made his way back over.  
  
"All right. Come on. Were going."  
  
"We have to Shane?"   
  
He nodded and pointed to the SUVs. Tori sighed and dragged Dustin with her and got in. After a long trip and a few hours later, Tori had finally arrived home. It was late in the afternoon and she climbed out of the car. Dustin hoped out after and looked around, he had never been to the white house before. Shane had arrived and parked his red sports car in the parking lot. He then climbed out and greeted the others. He had his mic in his ear, and was talking to whoever was on the other line.  
  
"Your father wants to talk to you."   
  
"Come with me Shane! I don't want to go alone." Tori begged.  
  
He shook his head, "I'll swing by the office in a few. I have to go take care of this crazy guy that's climbing the gates."   
  
Tori watched as he left and walked around the house. Tori sighed and dragged Dustin with her as they climbed the steps and into the house. They made their way down the hall and towards the oval office where her father was on the phone.   
  
"Dad!" She screamed.  
  
Mr. Hanson looked up to see her and Dustin. He hung up the phone and walked around the desk and towards her.  
  
'Do you have any idea what you just did." He shouted.  
  
"You said one guard! You lied to me!" She snapped back.  
  
Mr. Hanson looked over to see Dustin. He walked to the door and opened it, "Hey Dustin. Mind if you give us some privacy."  
  
Dustin walked out the door and turned around, "Sure thing Mr. President. Man, I always wanted to say that."  
  
Mr. Hanson chuckled, "Nice hair by the way."   
  
Mr. Hanson closed the door and Dustin ran his hands through his messy hair. He shrugged and went to explore the house. Tori turned and crossed her arms when her father looked back at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Tori. I just wanted you to be safe."   
  
"You know. Ever since you became president. You've been babying me. I'm getting sick of it."   
  
Mr. Hanson sighed, "Tori."  
  
A knock on the door interuptted their arguments. They both turned to see Shane taking a step inside. He gave a small wave, forcing a smile on his face.   
  
"Sorry Mr Hanson. I just thought."   
  
He shook his head, "Don't worry about it Shane. Just don't let it happen again."   
  
"Where's mom when I need her. Whatever, Dad. Im going shopping. There's nothing more to talk about. And you better not send your stupid goons after me." She stormed out of the room.  
  
"Want me to chase her?" Shane asked.  
  
Mr. Hanson sighed deeply and turned to his phone, "No. I'll send Hunter in."  
  
"Hunter?"   
  
"Yeah. He's new to the team. Maybe he can reason with her. I need you to escort my wife downtown for an event."  
  
Shane nodded, "Im on it."   
  
--  
End Chapter. Read and Review, please.  



	3. Downtown Lunch

**The Body Guard**  
  
A Tori/Hunter fic  


  
  
**Chapter 3:** Downtown Lunch  
  
Tori stormed out of the house and past a few secret service men chatting. They all glanced at her as she stuck out her tongue at them. They laughed as she ran down the long drive way and towards the gates. An officer stepped out and looked at her, she made her way to him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Open the gate." She demanded.  
  
He shook his head, "I'm sorry. You can't go alone."  
  
"OPEN THE GATE!" Her voice grew louder..  
  
The phone in the booth began to ring and he took a few steps back before turning to go and answer it. She waited there, tapping her foot as he spoke on the phone. She stared as he glanced at her and nodded his head. When he hung up, he pressed a button and the gates begin to open. Tori rolled her eyes and walked out and into the city, the officer watched as she crossed the street. He then closed the gate door and sat down for his daily nap.

* * *

Dustin was exploring the whole entire white house. He past a bunch of people and walked down the hall, peaking in every room he could. Never had he been in such a huge house. It was fascinating for him. He walked down the red carpet hallway and into a very large kitchen. Some cooks were preparing the president's lunch as Dustin walked past them and watched. The steam rose high, and the smell of the food was making him hungry. He turned and saw Shane standing at the door, talking to someone. Dustin scurried over and greeted him.  
  
"Hey man! This place rocks."  
  
Shane laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Make yourself at home. You can ask the cook to make something for you."  
  
"Anything?" Dustin had to ask.  
  
He nodded, "Anything and everything."  
  
"Want to join then? I'm sure we can whip up some of the good old food we use to make."   
  
Shane sighed and rubbed his head before looking at him. Dustin could tell that it was a bad time, and he knew that Shane had to bail. Dustin looked down at the floor as Shane put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe next time buddy. I got some work to do."  
  
The brunette scratched his hair and nodded before sticking his hands in his pocket. Shane walked past him and through the kitchen to the next room. Dustin turned and sighed, he missed hanging out with his best friend and seeing how Tori was no where to be found, he was getting a bit bored. Checking his watch to see what time it is, he walked back into the kitchen and towards the cook.  
  
The cook looked up at him and stroked his long moustache, "What can zee do for you?"   
  
He reluctantly smiled at the cook, feeling a bit weirded out by his accent and his moustache. The cook looked at him as Dustin forced the words out.  
  
"Do you know any good places to eat?"  
  
"What!? My food zee not good enough for the American!?" He felt a bit offended.  
  
Dustin shook his head, leaning on the counter to reason with him. He tried to hold back his laughter as he looked for the right words.  
  
"I'm just not in the mood for french food."  
  
"There's a nice café in the city. It's called New Port Café. Now leave me, you ashamed me."   
  
Dustin turned and, giving him a weird look, "Whatever dude." He mumbled before walking out.

* * *

Hunter was out in the city enjoying the good day. He had suited up in the weird black and white suite and got all the necessary things he needed for the job. He walked out of a small coffee shop, holding a drink in his hands. He scanned the area through his black and crimson sunglasses before taking a seat in one of the outside tables. His phone begin to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hunter my good man." Mr. Hanson's voice echoed on the other side.  
  
The crimson blonde smiled as he adjusted the phone and leaned back in the chair.   
  
"Hey Mr Hanson. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Here's your first assignment Mr. Bradly. My daughter is walking towards wherever you are, at least that's what Im being told by one of the secret service. Take over and escort her to wherever she wants to go."  
  
Hunter took a sip of his drink and looked over to see the familiar blonde girl walk down the streets. This was the first time he had ever seen her, and she had taken his breath away. He completely forgot that Mr. Hanson was still on the phone. He snapped back into reality and heard Mr. Hanson calling his name.  
  
"Sorry Mr. President. I see her right now. I'll get on it."   
  
He hung up the phone and stuffed it in his jacket pocket before standing up. He took a sip of his drink and tossed it into the garbage and started to walk towards her. She turned and stared at him, stopping and crossing her arms. Hunter smiled and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Ms. Hanson I presume."   
  
She looked over Hunter, giving him a dirty look. She had never seen him in her life and assumed that it was one of her dad's new workers. She shook her head and walked past him and down the sidewalk. Hunter pulled down his shades and sighed before sticking them back on. He turned and began to follow her as she glanced into all the store windows. She stopped for a few seconds and noticed he was still behind her from the reflection. She continued walking, picking up the pace. If she walked, he walked. If she ran, he ran. She couldn't seam to get away from him. Finally she ended up in the park. She got pretty annoyed and spun around.  
  
"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She screamed.  
  
Hunter blinked a few seconds, stopping in his tracks. He chuckled a bit as she brushed past her bangs and glared at him. The kind of glare that could scare off anyone. But not Hunter. He stood there and took off his shades.  
  
"Look, Princess, instead of running a marathon. Why don't you just accept the fact that as long as your out in the city. I'm going to be here."   
  
Tori took a step forward, the wind blew in her through her hair. She walked around him as he stood there. He held still, looking forward, as she inspected him. Finally she walked in front of him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"You people are all the same. Don't you have something better to do then stalk me?"  
  
He chuckled, "Not really. It pays well."  
  
"Got a name?"  
  
"Your talking as if I'm some sort of dog." He responded.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Well you certainly follow orders like one."   
  
"Why don't you stop being a little brat."  
  
Tori gasped, "Excuse me? Whatever."  
  
He sighed, his patients were drawing thin, "Names Hunter."  
  
"Well Hunter. I don't like you so if you don't mind, I'm going."  
  
She began to walk away and Hunter laughed, putting on his shades. He began to follow her again as she got back into the city and down the side walk. She entered a clothing store and began to look around. Hunter entered and waited patiently at the door. She sighed, searching through some shirts.  
  
"Why can't I find anything good." She mumbled.  
  
She walked through all the racks, not finding anything she wanted. As she turned a corner, she bumped into Hunter who shoved a baby blue tang top into her hands. She inspected it and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I don't need you to help me with my shopping."   
  
Hunter shrugged, "Whatever you say Princess." He said and began walking back to the door.  
  
"Don't call me princess!" She shouted back.  
  
She bit her lips and looked at the shirt again. Checking to see if he wasn't looking, she slipped into the back changing room and tried to out. After changing into it, she looked at the mirror, turning her body and feeling the fabric.   
  
"Well, I do like it.." She admitted honestly to herself.   
  
She walked back out and towards the register, with the shirt. Hunter watched as she paid for it. He held back a smile as she began walking towards him.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm hungry." He responded.  
  
She nodded, "Me too."   
  
They began walking side by side down the sidewalk, which was a nice change of pace for Hunter. He was getting tired of chasing after her, she had finally given up running away. They walked over to and noticed the New Port Café across the street. Heading over there, they entered inside and ordered their food. They stood there, silently in till the food was ready. Tori's tray came out first and she grabbed it. Turning to find a seat somewhere. She sat down and munched on her fries, occasionally glancing at Hunter. She didn't want to admit, but Hunter wasn't an all too bad of a guy. And she thought he was pretty handsome also. He grabbed his tray and turned and sat across from her. He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair before digging into his food.  
  
"So." Tori spoke up, eating another fry, "Tell me about yourself Hunter."  
  
Hunter put his elbow on the table and continued eating, looking at Tori. She was patiently waiting for an answer. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell her anything.  
  
"Well. I'm 20. I use to do Motocrossing."  
  
"Motocrossing? You and Dustin would get along great!"   
  
He chuckled, "Well, I haven't rode since last year. Been busy and stuff."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
He sighed, "Yeah. I don't know what to really tell. Guess I don't have much of a past."   
  
"Some girls like a mysterious man." She grinned.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "You one of those girls?"  
  
Shrugging, she bit into her hamburger and grabbed her napkin. She wiped her mouth and looked at him.  
  
"Not sure yet. I haven't decided yet."   
  
They both began to laugh as they finished up their food. After a half hour past, they both stood up and began walking to the door. Tori bumped into Dustin, complete realizing that she had dragged him back with her.   
  
"Dustin!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get here. I think I got on boat...."   
  
"Dustin. There are no boats.." Tori pointed out.  
  
He nodded, "That was the problem."   
  
Hunter put on his shades and glanced at Dustin. The comic book geek looked at him and then at Tori. She chuckled.  
  
"Oh meet the annoying Body Guard my father hired."   
  
Hunter shook his head and waved to him. Dustin nodded back at him.  
  
"Well. I'm hungry. Did you guys eat?" He asked.  
  
Tori nodded, "Yeah. I better get going. I'll see you back at the house."  
  
Dustin waved and Hunter and Tori left. They chatted and talked about pretty everything as they got closer to the white house. Entering through the gate and walking down drive way, they made it to the steps of the white house. Tori held her shopping bag and turned to him.  
  
"Well. I'm going in so."  
  
"Yeah.." Hunter trailed off.  
  
"Your not too bad. For a body guard I suppose."  
  
"Whatever. See ya Princess."   
  
"I said don't!"   
  
Hunter turned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He interuptted and started to walk away.  
  
Tori sighed, watching him, bitting her lips. She shook her head and went inside. Hunter turned back around to steal one last glance as she closed the door.

--

Read & Review Please!


	4. I Lost The Presidents Daughter

**The Body Guard**

A Tori/Hunter Fic

**Chapter 4**: I Lost The Presidents Daughter!!!

The next day had came and it was almost noon. Hunter was busy doing some paper work and attending some meeting to fill in with any news he had missed. He had nothing better to do so he was walking through the white house. He went down the red carpet and into the living room where Dustin was busy jotting things down on the paper. Dustin looked up at Hunter who sat down on a couch from across from him and took out the newspaper. Dustin glanced at him and then back at his paper. After a few minutes, he glanced up again. Hunter could see what he was doing from the corner of his eyes. After he noticed the fourth stare, he pulled the paper down and stared back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

Dustin shrugged, "Drawing. For this cool comic I'm making."

Dustin leaned forward and tossed him his drawing pad. Hunter looked at him before reaching out for it. He looked at the drawing, seeing his face on the paper. He was in some sort of spandex and below it said, Crimson Thunder Ranger.

"Your sticking me as a power ranger?"

Dustin shrugged, "Why not? It seamed interesting."

Hunter flipped through the pad and noticed drawings of Tori in a different ranger suite. There were also close up of her face, in different expression. He couldn't help but stair at the drawing of her.

"Nice drawing Dustin. Speaking of which, where is Tori?"

"Swimming."

Hunter stood up and handed the drawing pad back to Dustin. He then walked down the hall way and looked out the window to see someone swimming in the pool. He walked out and onto the patio. He leaned against the rail and watched as she walked out of the pool. Water ran down her body as she squeezed her hair dry. She turned to see Hunter starring at her. Hunter turned away quickly as Tori walked over to her towel and started to dry herself off.

"Wow." Hunter mumbled to himself.

Tori dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her waist before walking over to him. Hunter turned and nodded at her as she crossed her arms and took a few more steps forward.

"Did you like what you see?" She asked.

Hunter grunted, shocked at the sudden question, "I don't know what your talking about."

She rolled her eyes, "Please. I saw you looking."

"Whatever." He responded quickly

She took a few more steps and asked again, "Did you like what you see?"

"I didn't see anything." He shouted, looking away.

She took off the towel and leaned in on him, "How bout now?"

Hunter gulped as Tori pushed herself off and bursted out laughing. She picked up the towel and walked inside, closing the window glass door. She shook her head at him and started to laugh again as she disappeared down the hall way. Hunter let out a huge relief and tried to figure out what just happened. He walked around the white house and to the front where he found Shane talking to some secret service men.

"Hey, you must be the new guy." Shane waved to him.

"Yeah. Names Hunter." He responded.

"Shane. So meet the daughter yet?" He curiously asked

Hunter stuck his hands in his pocket, "Yeah. She's a hand full."

Shane laughed, "I know what you mean man. Anyway, I got to get going. Meeting Cam to do a security check."

"Who's Cam?"

"Our best computer expert. I'll have you meet him sometime."

Shane patted Hunter on the shoulder and walked inside. Hunter to see him talking to Tori inside. After they exchanged a few words, the blonde opened the door and made her way down the steps towards Hunter. She was fully clothed in a blue and white T-Shirt and short jeans. Hunter nodded to her and she smiled.

"I need to go out, you coming along?" She asked.

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "You want me?"

"Well, Shane's busy and you're the only one I can sort of stand."

Hunter sighed and they both began walking towards one of the black vans. They climbed in and Hunter drove into the city. An awkward silence filled the inside car as Tori starred out the window. Hunter drove and came to a complete stop at the stop sign and looked at her.

"So where am I taking you?"

"Let's get some food first." Tori suggested.

Hunter pulled the car aside in front of a coffee shop and climbed out. Tori did the same and made her way towards the building. The two of them stood in front of the door.

"Will you get me muffin and a coffee." She asked.

Hunter sighed as he entered the building. Tori chuckled to herself and walked over to an outside table and sat down. She looked around to see everyone walking by to wherever destination they had. The wind blew gently as she dug through her purse and sighed. A shady silver car drove up near the building and parked. Two men in black came out and started walking towards the princess. By the time she had noticed them, they had grabbed her arm and started to drag her.

"Let go! What are you doing?"

"Your coming with me." One of the rugged men spoke.

"Let me go!!!" She screamed again.

She stomped on the guy's feet and flipped him over and started running towards the building. The other guy grabbed her and started to drag her away as she began to scream. People all stayed away, unsure of what was going on. They got Tori into the car and tried to close the door. Hunter walked outside with a coffee tray in his hand and a bag full of donut

"Hunter!!" She screamed.

Hunter dropped the coffee on the ground and saw the men get in the car. He dashed towards them as the car began to move. Hunter pushed a few people out of his way, hoping to get to the car before it drove away. He moved his jacket and revealed a gun in his holster. He pulled it out as the car began to drive down the street at fast speed.

"Stop that car!" He screamed, "Tori!"

He ran down the side walk as the car turned the corner. Not wanting to lose it, he ran through the middle of the traffic. Car horns went flying everywhere as Hunter jumped on top of one of the cars that stopped in front of him. The car started to drift further and further away, Hunter knowing he couldn't catch up, began to slow down. He watched as the car turned left onto another street. Hunter looked and saw an all way, hoping it was a shortcut. He dashed into the all way, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number and jumped over a bunch of boxes.

"Tori's been kidnaped! I repeat, the president's daughter has been kid napped. The car is a silver Nissan License plate WDB-127. Request an immediate back up. Location, between A Broadway and 4th's street."

Hunter hung up the phone and jumped over a fence and ran out in the middle of the road. He turned and saw the sliver car coming screeching to a halt right in front of him. Hunter tried to run towards it but the man hit the car into reverse and spun it around and drove off again. Hunter slowed and sighed, putting his gun back in his holster. Sirens began to roar and SUV's began to fly by him with flashing blue light. Hunter got off the street and watched them all passed by. He suddenly saw a red sports car coming speeding down the street. It skidded to a halt and Hunter noticed Shane in it. He waved him to get in.

"Come on!" Shane shouted.

Hunter jumped in and Shane quickly sped off again.

"How the hell do you lose her." He grumbled.

"She told me to get some coffee and that she'd wait outside." He tried to explain.

"You don't leave the president's daughter alone. No matter what man!"

"I'm sorry!"

Shane shifted gears and increased the speed, following the sirens of the other car. They turned the corner and noticed the cars parked in front of the entrance to the subway station. Shane and Hunter unbuckled their seat belts and jumped out, running towards where the other secret service men were. Cops had arrived in the area and joined the others.

"What's the situation?" Shane asked.

"The men took Tori and fled down the subway station." A man spoke.

Shane nodded, "Has anyone gone down there yet?"

He shook his head, "Not yet."

"Keep the men ready, and make sure the damn local cops don't get in the way. I'm going down there alone to scan the area." Shane explained

Hunter took a step forward, "I'm going with you."

The two of them quickly walked down the steps, pulling out their gun. They walked through the crowed and looked around to see if they can spot a blonde. The subway was busy, as people were stepping off the subway and others were getting on.

"Hunter! Shane!" A voice shouted.

The two of them turned and saw her getting drag half way down the station. One of the guys began to open fire up Shane and Hunter. They dove out of the way as the whole station began to fill with screams. Shane pulled his weapon and began firing back. Hunter rolled across to the other side and behind a huge pillar and also began firing. The man ducked and reloaded his gun. He waved his accomplis to get on the train and fired a shot. The bullet went flying right into Hunter's shoulder. He fell into the ground in pain.

"Hunter!" Shane shouted.

He stood up and the train began to move. He ran over to Hunter as the train began to move. He had a choice to leave him and go after the train, or stay and help his teammate. He hated the choice. He knelt down and tried to help Hunter up as the train began to get farther and farther away. Hunter put his hand on his shoulder, trying to stop the blood from pouring out.

"Dammit." He groaned, "Now what.."

--

End Chapter. Read and Review.

Check out my new fic Far Behind. Its a Tori/Dustin fic with a bit of Tori/Hunter in it. If you are a fan of either of those two, check it out or if you enjoy comeplete drama and plot twisters. Thanks!


	5. White House Secret

**The Body Guard**

Tori/Hunter Fic

**Chapter 4**: White House Secret  
  
Hunter and Shane walked up the stairs of the subway station and outside. FBI, Cops and the Secret Service was all waiting around patiently. Hunter held his shoulder as he followed Shane through the crowed.   
  
"Did you get them?" An officer asked.  
  
Shane shook his head, "No. I want you to spread out and block every subway station. Find out where that Train is going." He informed them.  
  
The officer nodded and turned to wave people to follow. He gave out orders as Shane made his way towards his sports car. Hunter sighed and went up to him as he watched Shane digging through the glove apartment. He pulled out some bandages.  
  
"Here, wrap this around your arm. I have to take you the hospital."  
  
"What about Tori." Hunter quickly asked.   
  
He sighed, "Don't worry about. I'll drop you off and go back to the White House. I have to talk to Cam."   
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"I'll pick you up when were ready."  
  
Shane jumped into the car and started it up as Hunter put on his seatbelt. Shane drove off quickly from the scene and down towards the Hospital. He slammed on the break in front of the entrance and parked the car. Hunter sighed and looked at the double door.  
  
"It's not your fault." Shane reassured him.  
  
Hunter unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out. Shane watched as he entered the building before driving off again. He sped down the street, his siren roaring as he made his way back to the White House. He hoped out of his car and ran into the house. An officer came up to him and greeted him.  
  
"Cam is waiting for you downstairs."  
  
"Thanks. Tell the president the situation, but leave Hunter's name out of this."  
  
"Yes sir." He turned and began to walk away.   
  
The whole White House was in a uproar as Shane moved past a bunch of people and into an empty hall way. He walked in front of a painting and lifted it up, revealing a button. He hit it and an elevator behind him opened up. Dustin was wondering the hall way, when he spotted Shane. He hide behind a wall as he watched his friend close the painting and entered the elevator.   
  
"Whoa.." Dustin whispered.

* * *

Hunter stood their on the medical bed as the Nurse began to work on his wound. He took off his shirt and revealed a very bloody arm. He sat there as she began to clean it up, he was lost in thought. He starred out in the window in front of him, thinking about how much of a failure he was.   
  
"Man, Im so stupid for letting them get away easily."  
  
He winced in pain as she got close to the bullet wound. He looked down at the arm and at her. She smiled at him before going over to the medical cabinet. Hunter went back to being lost in thought, as he tried to figure out what they wanted with her. Of course it was a stupid thing to think about, she's the President's daughter. They could have anything. He could hear the sirens outside as the Nurse made his way towards her with some hospital tools. Hunter looked down at all the sharp tools and strange things he never seen.   
  
"This might hurt a little." She whispered.  
  
Hunter closed his eyes and winced in pain as she tried to remove the bullet. Clenching his teeth, he could feel more of the blood pouring out and down his arm. After what felt like hours, she had gotten a hold of the bullet and pulled it out. She cleaned the wound back up and began to bandage it. Hunter smiled, laughing a bit.  
  
"Your all set Hunter."  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
He got up and put on his shirt and made his way to the window to see if the cops were still out there searching.

* * *

Shane had exited the elevator and found himself in a an empty and cold hallway. He walked a little ways and towards the only door around. Entering, he turned and closed the door before looking around the room. Computers and electronics were everywhere. Shane walked forward, passing a table full of TV's with images of each part of the white house. He then passed a large modem tower that had lights and sockets and everything else you needed. Shane was in the White House secret Security Room.  
  
"Cam! You in here?" He shouted.  
  
Cam moved his head out of the way of a huge computer monitor and Shane spotted him. Cam waved as he saw his friend make his way over and starred at the screen.   
  
"So you know the situation?" Shane asked.  
  
Cam nodded, "I've been monitoring traffic camera's but I don't see anything out of the ordinary so far."  
  
"Damn, Cam. Now I know Big Brother is watching." He joked.  
  
Cam grinned, adjusting his glasses, "I can tap into any system in the city. I have full control. At least to a point. Damn fire walls."  
  
A crash was heard and Shane bolted right up. The room was rather dark and the only thing that was giving off light was the monitors. He pulled out his gun and moved forward slowly. He could sense someone else was in the room. He made his way towards the door where he opened it up and Dustin fell through onto the floor.  
  
"Ow man." Dustin groaned.  
  
Shane helped him up and sighed, brushing the dirt off him.  
  
'What are you doing down Dustin."   
  
"I can say the same thing about you. What is going on? The whole White House security is flipping out." He replied.  
  
"Tori was kidnaped. Were trying to find her." He explained  
  
Shane walked back over to Cam and looked on the screen. Dustin followed as Cam surfed the city for any suspicion. The motocrossing guest looked around the place, exploring everything. He heard a small sound and bent down to see a small guinea pig in the cage.   
  
"Dude, what is this thing?"   
  
Cam turned, "It's a guinea pig. My dad gave it to me."   
  
Shane groaned, "Back on topic."  
  
His phone rang and answered it. He walked away as the other two listened closely on the conversation. Shane nodded and sighed, looking down on the ground. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket before turning to them.  
  
"They lost them. They must of gotten off the train and are somewhere in the subway."   
  
"Did anyone see what he looked like. Find a symbol, the car. Um, do we have sometime kind of lead?" Cam asked.  
  
Shane snapped his finger, "Hunter may know. I have to go and get him. I'll keep you in contact Cam."   
  
"Im coming with you." Dustin spoke.  
  
Shane looked at him, "Dustin, this is work related. It isn't a game."  
  
"Tori's my friend too. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go."   
  
Dustin crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Shane couldn't give one, he just sighed and waved for him to follow. Dustin ran after Shane as they got on the elevator and towards the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tori Hanson had no idea where she was being taken too. They dragged her through the dark subway tracks and towards a ladder that lead to the outside. One of the men began climbing as Tori watched. He checked the surrounding and climbed out. Tori was forced to climb up next and made her way outside in an all way behind a building. She sighed, a bit scared of what was going to happen to her. She was pushed to the side as they knocked on the door to the building. Tori could recognized the large building. It was the New Port Industry. One of the top of the line business corporation. The door opened and she was dragged inside and towards an elevator.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Tori quivered.   
  
They ignored her as they made their way to the 19th floor. They got out and Tori was lead to a large office room. A man was sitting behind a chair, facing towards the window. Tori couldn't get a good look at the mysterious figure.  
  
"We've brought the girl." A man spoke.  
  
"Excellent." The man in the chair responded.  
  
"Who are you. What do you want with me?" Tori stammered.  
  
Everyone ignored her as one of the kidnappers continue to speak. Tori sighed and stood their listening to them all.  
  
"We nearly had a problem with one of the secret service punks but I'm pretty sure we lost them for good." He continued.  
  
"Hunter.." Tori whispered.  
  
The man behind the chair spun around and looked at her with a grinned, "Hunter you say? So my brother is a secret service agent..."   
  
"Brother?" Tori raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Blake, what do you want me to do with her."  
  
Blake stood up and walked over to her, "Lock her away. I'll take care of her later."   
  
"Yes sir." He responded.  
  
Blake spun around and starred down at the traffic, "So, guess this makes the whole thing more interesting Brother. Doesn't it." He started to laugh.

--

Read and Review. And I'm advertising again lol. If you liked the fic 'Silence', or a Tori/Hunter or Dustin/Tori fan read the new fic Far Behind. I need more reviews for that!


	6. The Negotiation

**The BodyGuard**

Tori/Hunter Fic

**Chapter 6**: The Negotiation

Shane and Dustin drove a little ways, till they made it to the hospital. Hunter was standing outside patiently, for them. He had his shades on, and was scanning the area for the red sports car. He looked tot he left and saw it coming up on him. He stepped off the curb and went around and waved to the two, before hoping into the back. Shane turned and looked at him.

"You all right dude?" He asked.

Hunter nodded, "Yeah. What's going on? Did you track down Tori?"

Shane sighed as he shifted gear and sped down the road, "Not yet. We'll find here eventually?"

"And her dad?"

"He doesn't know you're the one responsible. Don't worry." He reassured him.

Dustin looked out the car and towards all the houses. Watching them pass by, the different colors, shapes and size. They were a lot different then the ones in Blue Bay. The three of them were silent as Shane started heading back towards the White House. A ringing of the phone started up, and they all looked at each other. Hunter finally realized that it was his and pulled it out of his pocket. He noticed the I.D saying Brake Bradly.

"Uh Hello?" Hunter answered.

"Brother." A dark tone spoke, "It's been a while."

Hunter gave a weak smile as he turned to look out at the scenery, "Can I call you back later? I'm a bit tied up right now."

"Losing the president's daughter?" He asked.

Hunter gave a quizzed look, "How..did you know?"

The crimson blonde tapped on Shane's shoulder and told him to pull to the side. Shane parked the car off the road and Hunter climbed out and continued talking. Dustin and Shane exchanged looks, waiting in the car for him. They listened closely as they heard Hunter's voice screaming into the phone. Few minutes later, the dirty blonde threw his phone on the ground. Dustin moved a bit to get a better look as Hunter groaned. He picked up his phone and made his way back to the others.

"Something wrong?" Dustin asked.

Hunter climbed in and sighed, "That was my brother. Let's get back to the white house."

Shane nodded and started up the car again. Hunter looked out the car and remained silent for the rest of the ways. Dustin and Shane were chatting about random things as they got closer to their destination. Shane parked the car and the three of them climbed out and headed in on inside. They took the elevator down stairs and Hunter explored the new and familiar room.

"Hunter. This is Cam. Cam, Hunter."

The two of them nodded to each and looked over at Cam's screen at a bunch of files. Shane read some of them before glancing at his friend.

"What's this?"

"Im trying to find any records of any robberies or suspicious activity. We might be able to get a lead that way."

Hunter shook his head, "You don't need to. My brother has her."

Everyone turned and chorus at once, "What!?"

"That was the call. I was going to wait to tell Cam also. You see, my brother Blake is holding her captive and wants to strike a deal."

"What would your brother want with the president's daughter?" Dustin scratched his head.

"I got into this stupid fight with him. You see, he quite Motocross and started a corporation. He has business all over the country. Anyways, our fight was over if, fusion could be created or not." Hunter explained.

"Wait. Your brother turned motocross down and became a scientist?" Cam asked.

"No. He has people to do the research for him. Anyway, the deal was. If I get him the documents and research information for him. He will let her go."

"You do know, that is top of the line information. The President wouldn't allow it. Fusion is a great source of power, but it also can be turned into a dangerous weapon."

"We don't have a choice. I know my brother. He will do something drastic. Especially now that he knows im involved with you guys. He wants to prove me wrong." Hunter sighed.

Shane leaned against the table, "Why do you think he's wrong? I mean, the government is researching it. They believe it's possible."

"Im not denying that it's not possible. Im denying that he can do it. All just to be put on the map of the world. To be well known. I just..can't really trust my brother. And here is why. He took Tori."

Cam sighed, "This is going to be hard. That means were going against our own team. No way in hell can we get the documents. We can cause a World War III or something if it gets in the wrong hand."

"So what do you suppose we should do?"

Cam typed a few things on the keyboard and a 3d image of a 19 story building appeared on the screen. He changed the angles and zoomed in on the 1st floor.

"This is the building where the documents are being held."

"So were breaking in?" Dustin asked.

"We wont have a choice. Though I hope we don't caught. I have a life to live, I don't want to spend it in jail." Cam sighed.

"Tell us what we should do."

Cam typed a few more things in and the image zoomed out till they could see every floor. He hoped he could explain clear enough to them what must be done.

"Okay, the documents are in a super computer on the 19th floor. There are 5 guards on each floor, changing shift every hour on the hour. We need to get from floor 1, to floor 19 without being spotted."

"So, we take out the guards?" Dustin suggested.

"They call in every 15 minutes. If they don't report in, then they send a team to investigate. Not only that, but each floor is equipped with motion censor cameras. On the 10th floor, there is a security check. You need a card to get to the 11th floor and up. You have to go through a computer panel on the wall and insert your finger prints and voice command."

"Damn. They don't let anyone walk around do they?" Hunter sighed.

"There are three people that are schedule to work tomorrow that has access to it. We must acquire his finger prints and voice."

"We can't just walk up and ask for it. What's your plan?" The brunette was curious.

"Disguise. See, everyone that works at the building has an identity card. Occasionally an officer will stop and scan the card. The information will access the database and bring up their profile. What I can do is, hack into the computer and put someone's profile in there and make him a valid worker at the building. Hunter. You will be the one acquiring the finger prints and voice. So I will stick your profile in there and create you a card."

"No problem. I won't let you down."

Cam snickered, "There's a catch. The only part of the data base I can access is the all the women's profile. So your going to have to dress like a girl."

Dustin bursted out laughing, "Have fun."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "You can't be serious.."

"Second problem. I need access codes. I can't get into the mainframe from here. So, Dustin. You will have to go into the security room and pull it off the computer." Cam continued

"You're going to leave him to access a computer?" Shane laughed.

"Dustin looks like the kind of trouble maker. He is going to cause some problems and get himself into the security office. Shane, you will get rid of all the guards by pulling the fire alarm. When they leave the room, Dustin can sneak on the computer."

"All right." Shane and Dustin spoke at once.

"Dustin. I manage to get the password for the computer. It's Red Hawk. Use that when trying to access the folder."

Dustin nodded, "Red Hawk." He repeated to himself, "So what are these access codes for?"

"There would be an access code so I can hack in and turn of the security cameras. And the other two will be for the doors on the 19th floor. You guys do your part, and get in and out. Then we will decide a perfect night to break in and officially call ourselves threats of America."

"So tomorrow then. Everyone rest up and get ready." Shane told everyone.

"I'll get the wig and dress ready Hunter."

"Whatever.." Hunter mumbled.

--

End Chapter. Read and Review. Hope its not getting too confusing. Hope you like it so far!


	7. The Big Hit: Part 1

**A/N**:I just want to take the time to thank everyone for reviewing the story and I hope its getting good!

**The BodyGuard**

A Tori/Hunter Fanfic

**Chapter 7**: The Big Hit: Part 1

Shane and Cam were waiting downstairs in the security office for Hunter. It was the day of their mission and they were all getting set up before putting their plans into action. Every detail counted, they couldn't afford any mistakes. Cam was typing a bunch of things in the computer while discussing the plan again with him. Suddenly the door opened and Hunter walked in. He wasn't wearing his usual secret service clothes but a solid black formal dress that went down to his thighs. He was then wearing stockings that covered the rest of his legs and high heels and had a long dirty blonde wig on, that went down to his shoulder. We was wearing some make up and his fingernails were painted crimson red. Shane and Cam bursted out laughing, as Hunter glared at them.

"Tell me again why I have to do this?" He groaned.

"Cause you lost the president daughter in the first place." Cam pointed out.

He pulled out a camera and took a picture of him. Hunter tried to hide his face as he gave them a dirty look. Shane couldn't stop laughing, Hunter looked really, really bad. After a few minutes of humiliation, Shane finally calm down and caught his breath.

"Seriously Cam. Who's going to buy this? He looks really bad." He snickered.

The door opened and Dustin entered eating an apple. He walked past Hunter and looked at him, chewing on the juicy fruit.

'Who's the chick?" He asked.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Dustin. It's me. Hunter?"

Cam and Shane bursted out laughing again. Hunter grew annoyed as he took a few step forward and punched each of them in the shoulder. Cam pulled himself together as he handed each of them a wired mic to put in their ears. It was so small, that anyone would have a hard time hearing them, but it was effective and the voice could come in clearly. It was a good way for Cam to keep in contact with each and other one of them.

"All right Hunter. You 10 minutes to get the finger prints and voice. Just get him to talk, I'll record the voice. You just get his finger prints. After the 10 minutes is up, Dustin will cause a scene. Shane, you wait 5 minutes after he does and then pull the fire alarm."

"Right." The three of them chorus and left quickly

* * *

The men that had captured Tori were taking her towards an empty room. The blonde had to do something, she didn't want to stick around and find out what will happen to her. If her father didn't find her soon, she knew she would be in dire trouble and didn't want to take that chance. As she walked, she looked around at her surrounding and noticed a door that lead to a stair ways near by. This was her chance to escape. She turned around and punched the guard in the face and ran as fast as she could towards the door. The man stumbled and gained his balance as he saw her escape. He pulled out his walkie talkie.

"She's escape. The president's daughter escape."

He put it away and ran after her. Tori made it to the door and started to go down the stairs as fast as she could. She heard echoes of voice from below and new that more guards were down there. She ran out a door and found herself on the 4th floor. The guards were getting close as she quickly ran down the hall. She checked each room, finding them all empty offices. Finally she ran into a janitor closet where she noticed a large fire axe. She broke the glass and grabbed it, hearing foot steps running by. After a few minutes of silence, she crept back out, holding the axe.

"There she is!" A voice yelled.

Tori turned and saw a half a dozen men running after her. She screamed and ran the other way and towards a double door. The door was locked so she took the axe and slammed down on the nob, slicing it right off. She kicked open the door, busting it off the hinges.

"What the hell?" She raised an eyebrow.

She walked in and found herself in a large aquarium room. Rows of large glass aquarium tanks were stationed all over the place, creating a maze in the room. Fishes, and other wild life sea creatures were swimming about. She made her way down and looked to the right to see another door. The voices of the men were getting louder, she turned and saw them standing down the pathway at the door she had entered.

"There's no were to hide pretty lady. Why don't you just give it up."

Tori took a few steps back, placing her back against the glass, holding onto the axe tightly.

"Im going to kill Hunter for getting me into this situation in the first place." She grumbled.

She knew she couldn't keep running forever. She had to get rid of these annoying goons before heading out the other door. She turned and looked at the glass and then back at the men. She then moved to the side and held up the axe.

"Don't mess with the power of water!" She screamed.

She used all her strength and slammed the axe into the aquarium behind her. The glass shattered and Tori dropped the axe. She ran as fast as she could towards the side door as the water came gushing out and towards the guards. She made it to the door and looked as it knocked all of them on their feet. She wasted no time and ran back towards the stairs to get herself out of here.

* * *

Hunter, Dustin and Shane arrived in front of the building they were suppose to go to. The crimson blonde sighed, as he took a few steps forward.

"We'll be waiting here. Got 10 min. Don't forget Hunter." Shane reminded him.

Hunter nodded and entered the building. The lobby was huge, people were walking all over the place. Guards were stationed at the elevator and a huge desk was in the center of the room. Hunter acted casually and began walking, swaying his hips like a women. He felt weird doing this, though that was putting it bluntly. He made his way towards the elevator without anyone looking at him. He twirled his hair around with his fingers as he entered the elevator and smiled at the officers. They smiled back, giving him a weird look. Hunter step on the elevator and chose the floor he needed to go. As the door closed, he let out a huge sigh.

"How's it going Hunter?" Cam's voice echoed in his ear.

"Cam, remind me to kill you when I get back." He responded, "_Damn, I bet Tori is going kill me after all this."_

A few seconds had past and the elevator stopped on the 13th floor. He stepped outside and found himself in a hall way. He looked at his watch, being careful of his time. He explored, looking for the damn guy that had access to the 19th floor. He moved and explored the place, and checked the guy's office. It was empty, Hunter grumbled, not sure where to look now.

"Cam. He's not in his office like you said he would." He informed him.

"Try the break room. Should be somewhere on that floor." Cam responded.

"Excuse me." A man spoke behind him.

Hunter spun around and saw an officer standing there. Hunter forced a smile and waved a little girlie hello to him. He took a few steps forward and looked at him.

"Can I see your identification card?" He asked.

Hunter nodded, "Sure." He said in the best women voice he could do.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card. He took it and scanned it on the device. Cam had been expecting it, and was all set to intercept the data transmission and upload his own personal card. The officer's device beeped and a picture appeared on the screen.

"All right. Thank you Miko Watanabe." The man nodded and walked away.

Hunter raised his eyebrow, "Miko? Cam, who's Miko?"

"My mother. Now hurry up!" He scolded him.

Hunter walked down the hall quickly and towards the break room. Sure enough, a man in a suite was sitting there enjoying coffee and read the paper. Hunter walked inside and sat down next to him. She sat there, looking around, unsure what to say. The awkwardness was too much for him.

Cam grew impatient, "Hunter. Hurry up. Hit on him. Get his attention."

"I'm not going to hit on him." Hunter whispered angrily.

"What did you say?" The man put down his newspaper and looked at him.

Hunter forced a smile and brushed back his long blonde hair, "Um, that's a very nice tie." He said in womanly voice.

"Nice tie?" Cam bursted out laughing in the mic. Hunter ignored him and just smiled, waiting for a response from the guy.

"Um thanks." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

Hunter groaned and moved himself a little closer, "So.. I haven't seen you around here before." He said casually, "_Im going to kill you Cam. I'm going to kill you Cam. I'm going to kill you Cam." _He thought to himself.

"I work on the 19th most of the time. I just came down to my old office to do some paperwork. What department are you from?"

Hunter didn't know how to answer him, and had to create a scene to get himself out of the situation. He moved his hand forward and knocked the cup of coffee. It split everywhere and onto the man's pants.

"Oh I'm sorry." He acted innocently.

"Goddamn it. This is dry clean only. Leave me alone." He got up and stormed out.

Hunter grinned and grabbed the empty coffee and placed it in a bag before getting up to leave.

"Finger prints secured. With 2 minutes to spare." Hunter said proudly. He then looked at his fingers, "I think I broke a nail. Damnit."

* * *

Blake was staring out the large window of his office on the top floor. The men that had been trying to chase Tori had entered the room. They were soaked to the bone, there shoes squished and squeaked as they walked over to Blake.

"We lost her." A man in the hat informed her.

Blake continued to look out the window, "Okay then."

"Should we send out a search team?"

Blake turned around, "No. We continue with our plan."

"But without the president's daughter, they won't give us the documents."

He laughed, "Of course they will. We continue on as if we have her. They won't take the chances, they'll cooperate."

"How do you know for sure?" He asked.

"Because I know my brother. He has a heart. And people with hearts have weaknesses. He won't take the chances of endangering her. I basically have him wrapped around my fingers. There just puppets doing my work."

"What if your wrong?"

"Don't question my faith, my friend. Everything is going as I expected. Soon I will have the most powerful weapon on the entire planet, and there's nothing, not even Hunter can do to stop me."

--

End of Part 1. How was that?


	8. The Big Hit: Part 2

The Body Guard  
  
Tori/Hunter Fic

Chapter 8: The Big Hit: Part 2  
  
Dustin waited for exactly 10 minutes. He got the signal from Cam and swiftly moved inside. Shane followed behind quickly, putting on his slick red framed shades. The brunette scanned the 1st floor and spotted the service desk. He nodded to Shane, who split away and walked towards a door and entered it. Dustin took a big breath before moving towards the customer service desk and slamming his hand down. He startled a women there, she looked up and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Can I help you?" She tried to act polite.  
  
Dustin nodded, "Yeah! Yes you can help me lady. I'm looking for the porn store." He said casually.  
  
The lady blinked, "Um. Sir. This isn't a.."   
  
Dustin interuptted, "Of course it is! If they have whores like you working here! Its totally a porn store."   
  
"Excuse me?" She began to get offended, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Good day sir."   
  
"Porn." Dustin kept screaming.  
  
"Dustin. What the hell are you doing?" Cam's voice echoed in his ear.  
  
Dustin snickered as he began to bang on her desk. The women got fed up and picked up the phone. She began talking to it as Dustin looked around and saw a few officers come this way. He walked away from the desk and towards the officers. Both glanced at each before looking back at him.  
  
"I'm getting reports that your causing a scene. Is this true?" He asked him.  
  
Dustin nodded, "Totally! I mean, you got to take me away!"  
  
"Were going to have to ask you to leave." The second one ordered.  
  
Dusting sighed and looked at his watch. It was only a matter of minutes before Shane was going to hit the fire alarm He ran past the guards and towards the elevator, screaming his head off. The staff all looked at him as he made himself look like a complete fool. The officers chased after him as Dustin took a step in the elevator. The door closed and the brunette trouble maker pressed the floor button that the security room was on. After a few seconds, the door open an officer was waiting. Dustin grinned and softly chuckle as he took a step out.  
  
"Come with me." He demanded.  
  
He dragged Dustin down the hall and into a small room. A large computer was stationed in the computer. Not only that but television monitors were hung all over the walls. Each showing different parts of the building. The security cameras were feeding images through each television. Dustin noticed Shane in one of them and bit his lips. He took a seat in a empty chair as the officer walked over to his computer. The brunette starred with his dark brown eyes, waiting patiently to hear the fire alarm freak. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the whole room began flashing. Dustin looked at the TV screen and saw Shane scurrying away.   
  
'What the?" The officer groaned, "Fire alarm?"  
  
"Should we get out of here?" Dustin hastily ask.  
  
"It's a false alarm. You stay here, I'm going to check it out."  
  
The officer got up and left, leaving Dustin sitting there alone. The trouble maker, sat there for a few seconds making sure he was completely gone. He then jumped to his feet and went around towards the front of the screen and looked at it. He cracked his knuckles and began typing in it, surfing for anything he needs. He looked for the list of passwords, which happened to be stored in a folder. He clicked on it and it prompt for a password. He typed in 'Red Hawk' and it flashed green before letting him in. He jotted down the three pass codes he needed, making sure that no one is looking.   
  
"Almost got them Cam." He whispered.   
  
He stuff the piece of paper in his pocket and exited out of the program. He checked his watch as the fire alarm went off. Quickly exiting out of the room, he moved down the hall way and saw the Officer standing at the end of it. He turned and went towards a set of stairs and climbed all the way down. He met up with Shane on the 2nd floor and they both quickly made there way down the first. None of them had spotted Hunter, but figured he would be waiting outside of them. They made there way through the lobby, where all the workers were walking back in. The two of them exited and search around for a strange women. Or Hunter, in other words. A few minutes past and the womanly Hunter walked outside, fixing his wigs and making his way towards them.  
  
"Did you get it?" He asked.  
  
Dustin nodded, "Yes. And, how was your luck?"  
  
"All these guys keep hitting on me. I even got a number from one of them. Think he wants me to call him."  
  
Dustin and Shane snickered, trying the best not to burst out laughing. Hunter glared at him as he picked at his nails.  
  
"And these nails are uncomfortable. Oh my god!! I think I broke one. They are painful. I wonder how Tori does it?"  
  
Shane blankly looked at him, before turning away and gave Dustin a craze look. Hunter took a step forward and the three of them began walking down the street, towards there cars that they parked in the parking lot. They past a group of guys, which one of them slapped Hunter in the ass. Hunter paused a bit, making the other stops. Hunter slowly turned around and saw the guys snicker and look at him.   
  
"Oh that does it. No one, NO one slaps my ass." Hunter growled.   
  
He ran over and slammed a punch into the guys face. The two others charged at him, but Hunter flipped one over and slammed his elbow into another one. He took off his wig and threw them on the guys faces.  
  
"Don't let me catch you doing that again!" He shouted.  
  
He turned and walked back to the others. The men, rolled on the ground in pain and in shocked at what just happened. Dustin snickered, waving to them as the three of them turned and left quickly. They got into Shane's car and drove back to the white house. Parking the car, the three of them hoped out and made there way back down to Cam's lair. The white house seamed more calm then ususal, but they figure they didn't have time to ask what was going on. They found cam sitting on the computer.  
  
"That was fun." Dustin grinned.  
  
Hunter walked over and unbutton part of his damn dress, "This is the last time I do something like that. Tori is going to-"  
  
"Going to what?" She asked, appearing from the shadows.  
  
The three of them jumped back, surprised at what they saw. Cam didn't look shocked at all, he must had knew for a while. He just snickered as he stood up from his computer.  
  
"Looks like she manage to escape."  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to you boys." She looked at them all, "What were you doing? Playing date?"  
  
Hunter took a step forward, "We were busy trying to save you."  
  
"Oh?" She hummed, "Well, you did a pretty bad job. As you can tell, I could take care of myself."  
  
"Bad job? Do you know how hard it is to wear stockings?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah Hunter. I would know, I'm a women. But, not a helpless one. Oh by the way, thanks for saving me back there. You're a real good body guard." She sarcastically spoke.  
  
Hunter took a step forward, "Listen you impatient princess. No one's perfect, I made a mistake."  
  
Dustin scratched his head and ignored there bickering. He turned to Cam and pulled out the piece of paper, "So I suppose we don't need this?"   
  
"Actually. There planning on us meeting tomorrow with the data. Maybe we can pretend we have it, and catch them in the act."  
  
"Leave it to the CIA or FBI." Shane suggested.  
  
Dustin shook his head, "No wait. Think about it, we could be famous."  
  
Hunter glared at Tori and walked over and snatched the paper out of Dustin's hand, "All I know is. I'm going to have a word with my brother. If I can get him to think I have the data. He will let me find him."   
  
"Your going to get yourself in trouble by my father if you do this." Tori pointed out.  
  
Hunter bit his lips, "Not if you don't tell him." He moved past her, "And you better not you ungrateful brat."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"And don't go anywhere. We don't need to lose you again." He snickered as he left.  
  
Tori grumbled as she turned and chase after him. She ran through the halls and outside towards the parking lot, where Hunter was deciding which car to take.   
  
"What is your problem?" Tori demanded to know, "This is all your fault! My father was mad that you lost me!"  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes, "Is this way you escaped. To make me look bad and then pester me before I lose my job."   
  
Tori walked in front of him and looked up into his eyes, "Your such a jerk. You really are the worst body guard ever."   
  
"I don't care Tori." He moved past her, "I have other issues to deal with. Not to pamper you. Get a life."  
  
"I hate you!" Tori screamed.  
  
Hunter shook his head and climbed into Shane's car. He reached into the glove apartment and took the extra set of keys. He turned on the ignition and watched as Tori climbed in. Giving her a bewildered look, she stuck her tongue out and put her seat belt in.  
  
"If you think that for a second, I'm going to let you have all the fun. Your dead wrong."  
  
Hunter smirked, "It's sweet that you care about me."  
  
"I never said that." She retorted.  
  
"You implied it."  
  
"Did not!!"  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say." He joked and pulled out the parking lot, "Get in my way princess, I'm going to have to ship you back via UPS."   
  
Tori sighed and looked out the window as Hunter sped out and onto the street, he pulled out his cell and began to call his brother to arrange a meeting. The time had come to face his brother. It was on more a personal level then it was work related.   
--  
End Chapter 


	9. The Love Of A BodyGuard: Part 1

**The BodyGuard**

A Tori/Hunter Fic

****

**Chapter 9**: Love of a BodyGuard: Part 1

Hunter sped down the streets, remaining silent as Tori looked out the window. He pulled out the cell phone and dialed Cam's number, letting the phone ring a few times. Cam's voice picked up on the other end.

"Cam, I need you do to do me a favor. Can you track the location of where a call is coming from?" He asked

"Yeah. I can tap into the satellite and pin point pretty much anything.

"Trace this call I'm about to make." Hunter responded.

Hunter looked at his phone and began dialing his brother cell phone number. He placed it to his ear and let it ring a bit before Blake's voice could be heard on the other end. A small grinned whipped across Hunter's face as he tried to play it cool.

"Hey Bro, I got the data want? Do you have the girl?" He asked.

Blake just chuckled, "Don't play dumb with me. I know you have the girl."

"But I do have the data. I want to talk to you." Hunter asked, "Shall we meet somewhere?"

Blake th ought for a few seconds, "We can meet at the abandon warehouse downtown. You know what I'm talking about."

The crimson blonde smirked, "Better yet. How bout I just come over to you." He said and switched over to Cam, "Get it?"

"Got it! The Heishiro Foundation on the other side the city. The tallest building. You can't miss it." He exclaimed.

"I owe you one Cam." Hunter smiled.

He dropped the phone on his lap and shifted gear, increasing his speed. Tori held on tightly, her blonde hair blowing in the wind furiously. She brushed the bangs out of her face as he spun the car around and headed towards his destination

* * *

Blake put down the phone and looked out the window before turning to his guards. They walked over, waiting for there orders. The navy boy walked forward with an angry look on his face.

"Alert the guards. Put 5 on each floor. Get my sword." He commanded them.

"What is going on?" One of them asked.

"Hunter thinks he can out do me. I'll prove him wrong. Eliminate him and his little girl. I will have that data, even if it means I have to break in myself." He shouted.

The guards nodded and quickly left as Blake walked over and pulled on his dark navy jacket and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a long knife and placed it in a hidden holster by his leg, before covering it up. He looked back out at the window.

"The final day has come. It's been far too long." He smiled evilly.

A man came running in, holding a long bladed sword. Blake turned and grabbed it from him, checking the shine on the blade. He swung it around and continue to laugh.

* * *

10 minutes later and Hunter had found the building. He parked the car from across it and hide behind a wall, watching as guards began to portal the outside. He pulled out his gun and loaded it with a fresh new clip before turning to Tori. She looked up at him and then back at the entrance.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked.

Hunter nodded, "Yeah. You have a chance to go back if you want."

Tori shook her head, "Hunter, I wont live with myself if anything happened to you." She admitted honestly.

He arched his eyebrows, "Serious? It seamed 10 minutes ago, you hated my guts."

She rolled her eyes, "I still do, It's just.. The last two days have been interesting."

Hunter chuckled as he grabbed onto her hands. She nodded as the two of them began running forward towards the entrance. He opened fire above the guards heads, making them duck. The two of them swiftly moved inside and ran into the lobby. A dozen of guards aimed there guns right at him.

"Crap!" Hunter screamed.

He pushed Tori behind a giant pillar as the guards began open fire upon them. Tori held onto Hunter tightly, blocking out the sounds of the bullets shattering into the pillar. Hunter didn't let go of her, as she wrapped his hands around her waste. She felt safe in his arms, it was a strange feeling to her. As the bullets flew back and forth, she began to wonder if she even did have feelings for him. After everything that happened, the way he constantly protected her. She didn't want to, he was jerk, cocky and rude. She refused to believe that anything good was in him.

"Tori? Do you trust me?" He asked

Tori looked up at him, "What?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded, "Of course."

He grabbed her hand, "Then follow me." He shouted.

He pulled her away from the pillar and out in the open and towards the guards, sending hails of bullets right at them. The guards broke away, letting Hunter and her go through and jump into an open elevator. Hunter turned and saw the guards spin around and fire bullets at them. He swiftly moved Tori out of the way and against the wall as a bullet slammed right into his leg. She screamed as the door closed. He fell to the ground, hitting the top floor of the elevator on his way.

"Hunter! Oh my god!" She screamed, bending down to help him.

"I'm find. It's just a flesh wound." He groaned

She smacked him, "Don't do that! Don't ever do that again! You freaking idiot!" She shouted.

He held his legs, tearing a piece of his shirt off and wrapping around the wound. He then pushed himself up and leaned himself against the elevator wall. Suddenly the elevator stopped and the power turned off. Tori turned and pressed a few buttons, hoping to get a response. Nothing happened.

"Dammit." Hunter groaned.

He looked around and noticed a hidden ceiling door. He reached up and pulled it down, revealing an opening. He grabbed onto the side and pushed himself up and on top of the elevator. He looked around, seeing that he was in the elevator shaft. He extended his hands to Tori and helped her up.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Were going to the top floor. Grab onto me." He ordered.

She nodded, getting close to him again and wrapping around him tightly. He grabbed onto one of the wire cables and used his other hand to aim the gun down at the second wire that connected the elevator itself.

"Hold on tight." He whispered.

He fired a few shots, the cable snapped and the elevator began to descend. Tori screamed as the two of them went flying up towards the top. She held on tightly, as they got closer and closer. Hunter quickly let go before the wire slammed into the top ceiling and he reached for the edge, dangling by one arm.

"Don't let go Tori!" He shouted, using all his muscles to keep them up.

He felt his hands slipping, as she continued to scream, holding onto him tightly. He couldn't give up now, suddenly the elevator door opened from the top floor and Blake stood there at the edge. He bent down and pulled Hunter and Tori up and tossed them on the ground.

"Well, can't keep you from getting to me, so mine as well let you come up." He smirked.

Tori crawled away to the side as Hunter pushed himself back up. Blake walked forward, as the elevator door closed, he had a huge smile on his face. Hunter looked around for his gun.

"Looking for this?" He asked.

Hunter noticed Blake holding his gun. His brother threw it towards the window, letting it shatter and fly out the building. Blake smirked.

"Stop this now." Hunter demanded.

Blake broke out his sword and pointed it right under his chin, "Don't tell me to stop brother. Not when I come so close to the data and the fusion bomb." He smirked.

Hunter knocked the sword out of the way, "I don't have the data. I'm here to put an end to you."

Blake grew angry as he took a few steps back. He pulled out a second sword, which had a crimson handle on it.

"Remember this brother? Our father gave these to us, wanted us to continue the dojo and the thunder style of martial arts?"

"Yeah I do."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't want to do it. I wanted to something else that didn't involve martial arts."

Tori stood there, surprised at what was going on. Hunter walked forward as Blake tossed him his sword. Hunter got into a fighting position and smirked.

"I did it cause I hate violence."

"Being a bodyguard defines violence brother." Blake pointed out.

"To an extent. Forget it, let's duel." He demanded.

Hunter lunged forward and their swords clashed against each other. Blake broke away and twirled around, and began slashing away. Hunter blocked each attack, there blade sparked and echoed through out the room. Tori was shocked that Hunter knew martial arts and sword fighting, but then recalled Hunter saying he was a man of a mysterious past. She leaned against the wall, looking around, trying to find some way to help. That's what she came here to do, and that was her goal. Blake kicked Hunter back and pointed the blade at him.

"Any last words before I get rid of you?" He asked.

Hunter nodded, "Yeah. I have to work on my skills. I'm getting rusty." He smirked.

He flipped backwards and back on his feet and changed forward. Blake blocked Hunter's incoming sword slam and broke away only to see the Crimson punch him right in the face. Blake stumbled back a bit and glared at him. Blake swiftly moved forward and kicked Hunter to the ground, hitting him in the leg he had the wound on. Hunter dropped his sword and winced in pain.

"I'm finished here!"

Tori screamed and ran forward as he tried to lunge at him. She jumped on his back, losing his balance. Blake elbowed her in the face and knocked her off of him and turned to her. Kicking her in the stomach.

"Tori!" Hunter screamed.

"You stupid pest." Blake grumbled, "Maybe killing the President's Daughter will teach America not to mess with me."

He raised his sword, and was about to swing down on her. Hunter used all his strength as he moved in front of her and took the attack. The blade went right through him, as Hunter winced in pain. Tori looked up, brushing her hair back to see Blake grinning as he had the sword in Hunter. She screamed in horror as he pulled the blade out and watched Hunter fall to the floor.

"Hunter! Hunter!!" She screamed.

She pushed herself up to run towards him, only to be knocked down away by Blake. He laughed evilly as he began walking towards her. She crawled away, towards the windows, tears streaming down her cheeks. This was a huge mistake coming here, she should have never let Hunter go.

"Time to get rid of you." He smirked.

She looked as he got closer and raised his arm. She looked down and noticed the knife he had attacked to the side of the leg. She lunged forward and pulled it out, stabbing it right into his left leg. He screamed in pain as he dropped the sword. She got up and behind him and pushed him right through the window. The glass shattered as he fell down, his screams echoed on the way down. She wiped the tears out of the way, realizing what she just did. She swiftly spun around and ran over to Hunter, who was laying on the ground.

"Hunter!" She shouted.

She bent down and turned him over and placed his head on her lap. He gasped for air, his sword wound was pretty bad. It had gone through his stomach.

"Hang in there Hunter." She wiped a tear away.

He forced a smile, "Tori.. Your okay.." He whispered.

"You stupid dolt, why did you do that?" She bursted into tears.

"I'm sorry.. guess you wont have to deal with a stupid bodyguard now." He tried to laugh.

She didn't even smile at the joke, she continue to cry as she held him, "Hang in there please. Hunter.."

He groaned in pain, as it hurt even more, "Tori.." He whispered.

"Hunter wait. Please, there's something I have to tell."

"Goodbye.."

"Wait! Hunter!" She choked on her tears.

Hunter closed his eyes, as he his body laid still. Her tears came out worst, realizing that he was gone. Realizing that she didn't tell how she really felt about him since the first time she met him.

"I.. Love... you." She whispered as she buried her face into his shoulder.

She could hear the helicopters and police began to swarm the building. She didn't care. She held onto him tightly, realizing the cold hard reality.

I loved you the first time I saw you... since the smile you showed me.. Our first lunch.. The way you saved me.. I loved you.. When you let me come with you to help save the day... when you protected me.. Oh god hunter..

She rocked herself slowly as the doors bursted open and the FBI came swarming in and looking around at the mess in the room... ready to take her back home...

--

End Chapter, expect the finale chapter soon. Wasn't that sad!??


	10. The Love Of A BodyGuard: Part 2

A/N: Incase you get confused, anything in italics is Tori thinking of past conversations.

**The Body Guard**

A Hunter/Tori Fic

****

**Chapter 10:** The Love Of A Body Guard: Part 2  
  
Tori stood in the bathroom, her eyes fixed on the mirror and the reflection of her self. She looked up and down at the black dress she was wearing. It had been 5 days since that incident and today a funeral was being held. She slowly brushed her hair, still starring at herself. The whole event was crazy and too much. She could still recall how furious her father was, but she didn't care. She was upset at the fate of what happened to Hunter. A soft knocked was heard on the door and she put down the brush.  
  
"You ready?" Shane's voice echoed.  
  
She moved to the door and opened it up, Shane was standing there in his secret service outfit. He forced a smile as he wrapped his hands around her shoulder and walked her down the hall of the white house. She sighed as they exited outside, the sun shined bright on them. Shane lead her to the limousine and opened the door for her. She climbed in and peaked out at him.  
  
"Will you ride with me?" She asked.  
  
Shane glanced at her and then at the other guys, "Uh I was going to go-"  
  
"Please?" She interuptted.  
  
Shane sighed and nodded, climbing in. The brunette dashed out of the white house and down the steps climbing in also, closing the door of the limousine.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting." He looked at both of them.  
  
The vehicle began to move, entering on the streets. Tori sighed, staying quiet as she looked out the window and all the people. She passed the café where Hunter and her first had lunch together. She forced a small smile, recalling some of the conversations she had.  
  
_"I don't know what to really tell you. I'm a mysterious man."  
  
"Some girls like a mysterious man."  
_  
_"You one of those girls?"_  
  
_"Not sure yet. I haven't decided yet"_

Her smile faded away as she repeated the conversation once more. Dustin and Shane glanced at each other, before one of them decided to speak up.  
  
"Why are you this upset?" Dustin brought up the nerve, "I mean after everything he did to you?"  
  
Tori turned, "I never said I-"  
  
"Did you like him?" Shane was curious, interrupting her.  
  
Dustin smirked, "Now Hunter was a good guy." He pointed out.  
  
Shane nodded, "Yeah you should-"  
  
"Guys!" Tori barked at them, "Drop it. I don't want to talk about this." She grumbled.  
  
Shane and Dustin nodded and remain quiet. Tori sighed deeply, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't know why she was so upset. She continued to look out the window, trying to sort everything out. She remembered telling Hunter that she loved him, but for some reasons she is starting to question that. Did she say all this because her life was on the line, did Hunter even feel the same way? So many questions she wished she had asked him, so many answers needs to know. Finally they arrived at the graveyard, where the funeral was going to be held. She climbed out and walked, nodded towards Hunter's family members. She then took a seat and sat down, waiting for everything to begin. Cam walked over, he spotted Tori sitting by herself and sat down next to her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, "I guess."  
  
"Want to talk?" He forced a smile at her.  
  
"Maybe after the funeral" She responded.  
  
He nodded as the priest walked up to the podium and began his speech. Tori listened closely, as the words began to come out of his mouth. She tried to pay attention, but her mind drifted back to Hunter and her true feelings. It was really bugging her.  
  
"He was an interesting fellow, yes he was. He had done so much for the community, his charity, his hard work. He was a respectable man."  
  
Tori smirked, hearing the words as she started to recall more of the past conversations she had with Hunter. Trying to figure out, at what point in there interaction did these feeling she had began to grow.  
  
_"Would you stop following me!"  
  
"Look, Princess, instead of running a marathon. Why don't you just accept the fact that as long as your out in the city. I'm going to be here. "  
_  
"He had a passion for Motocross." The priest kept reading the card in front of him, "He had potential and never gave up on what he wanted."  
  
_" If you think that for a second, I'm going to let you have all the fun. Your dead wrong."_  
  
_" It's sweet that you care about me."_  
  
"It's a shame where his life had ended up. I hope that God will take him to a better place. We are here to pay our respects, for not only for the good things he had done in life, but to forgive his stupid actions and consequences."

_"Hang in there please. Hunter.."_

_"Tori.." He whispered._

_"Hunter wait. Please, there's something I have to tell."_

_"Goodbye.."_

_"Wait! Hunter! I-I love __you." _

__  
Tori continued to think, as the priest kept on talking. Being lost in thoughts made her lose track of time. Cam tapped her on the shoulder and she looked around, noticing everyone getting up and the casket descending into the grave. The mother was crying, Tori looked over at her. She then took a few steps forward and watched as the casket was set down at the bottom of the pit. She turned to look away as everyone broke towards the car. She brushed her hair back and walked over towards a bench to sit down. She had to collect her thoughts again, before bursting out into tears. Cam had followed her, still remembering that she said she talk after.  
  
"Cam." She looked up at him.  
  
He sat down, "Yeah?"  
  
"I can't decide him if I love him or not. He's done so much for me, but I hated him for all his annoyance and arrogance. I can't find what I saw in him. Why I bursted out up in that building during that fight and told him I love him."  
  
Cam sighed, "Sometimes the people you hate the most, are the ones you care for a lot."  
  
She arched her eye brows at the strange advice, "So you think I had feelings for him?"  
  
Cam smirked, "Had? I still think you do."  
  
"But, he-"  
  
"Dressed like a women to risk his job, his life to get the data to save you? To follow you around and let you abuse him. To storm his brothers business building to get revenge for what he did to you. You cannot tell me, that you weren't thank ful for that."  
  
"But."  
  
He shifted his body a bit to look at her, "Tell me Tori, if you didn't love him, you wouldn't be having a hard time coping with this."  
  
Cam glanced over to see Dustin and Shane talking to someone. Tori looked over too, but she couldn't see him well cause they were blocking her view. Cam smirked, getting Tori's attention. He got up, she looked up at him, wondering where he was going.  
  
"There's only one thing you have to do." He looked back at her.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He turned and began walking away as a man walked over to her. His dirty blonde hair blew in the wind as he made his way over and sat down. Tori moved away a bit to give him some room, as he turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Hunter.." She whispered.  
  
He chuckled, "Tori." He responded.  
  
She adjusted her position and gave him a concern look, "Are you sure you should be here? I mean your wound. You should still be in the hospital."  
  
He looked down at the ground, holding the side where the wound was, "I can't miss my brother's funeral. I mean, even after everything he did, he's still my brother."  
  
Tori forced a smile, chuckling a bit with him. She remembered how he was rushed to the hospital and how they nearly lost him. It was a miracle that he survived that wound from the sword. It looked like it would have killed him. She had only visited once when he was asleep, it was too painful for her to continue to see him in that situation. It must be painful for him to walk, let alone move around like this at the funeral. How he convinced the doctors to leave was beyond her.  
  
"I have to know something." She asked.  
  
Hunter looked over at her, "Yeah.. That.." He trailed off, "Tori. Maybe your feelings weren't what you thought they were... maybe mine aren't either.. That day was crazy. Our emotions were all going hay wire and-"  
  
Tori moved forward and pulled him over to a kiss. Hunter took it by surprise but then started to kiss back. She had to know if she really loved him, and figure she could find out through a kiss. She kissed him deep, looking for that feeling. They were both passionate about it, Tori broke away to catch a breather. A smile broke across her face as she stood up and walked past him with a smirk.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
She chuckled a bit, "I'll see you around Hunter... get some rest." She grinned and began to walk towards her limousine.  
  
Hunter watched from the bench as she looked back and smiled before entering her car. The vehicle began to drive away, she looked out the window at him and waved. He slowly waved back as he disappeared from view. She leaned back from on her seat and smiled, sighing of relief. All possible doubts and mixed feelings had washed away. The kiss, it had that feeling, that love. Spark and passion. Meaning and urge for her to see him again. She did love him, she chuckled at that thought. After everything had happen. The vehicle drove as the sun began to set. She opened the window and peaked out, starring at the sun set realizing how strange loved worked.....

**The End**

**---**

Hope you liked the story. Read 'Far Behind' my other current story. Which is a Dustin/Tori with a bit of Hunter/Tori in it. Look out for my next Tori/Hunter fic coming soon


End file.
